Ten un poco de fe en mí
by jacque-kari
Summary: Los elegidos planean una cena por Navidad a la que Yamato se rehúsa a asistir pese a la insistencia de sus amigos. Hikari decide intentar una vez más y va a visitarlo la tarde del veinticuatro sin saber que un curioso incidente podría acercarlos más de lo que nunca esperó.


Hola :)

Es extraño para mí estar publicando tan seguido, pero supongo que me sentía un poco en deuda conmigo misma, porque si bien escribí una historia que incluía Yamakari para el intercambio navideño del Foro Proyecto 1-8, faltaba una historia enteramente enfocada en mi pareja favorita.

Se la dedico a los que, como yo, son fanáticos de esta pareja, y también a todo aquel que le haya dado una oportunidad a alguna de mis historias en el pasado y que luego de leerla haya pensado que juntar a Yamato y Hikari no es un completo disparate. Conseguir que otras personas lleguen a creer tan sólo en la mínima posibilidad de que ocurriera algo entre ellos, es más que suficiente para mí, así que gracias a los que me lo han dicho a través de un review.

En otras notas importante, saqué la idea para este fic de la película Año Nuevo (¡sí, estoy rallando con ella! jaja). Particularmente de la escena protagonizada por Ashton Kutcher y Lea Michele.

La canción _**"Have a little faith in me" **_de Bon Jovi, que es también de la peli (¿ya dije que estoy rallando con ella?), fue la que le dio nombre, aunque yo lo puse en español. Sumamente recomendable por si quieren escuchar algo mientras leen.

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~ Ten un poco de fe en mí ~<strong>_

Hikari se introdujo en el ascensor y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que se cerrara. Ya iba un poco retrasada a la cena navideña que habían organizado en su departamento, pero seguramente su hermano estaría encargándose de todo. Aún así debía darse prisa, no quería dejarlo solo con tanto que hacer.

De pronto vio a un chico rubio emerger de una de las puertas dispuestas por el pasillo y correr para alcanzar el elevador. Lo observó poner una mano cuando éste estuvo apunto de cerrarse frente a sus narices y luego entrar rápidamente antes de que lo dejara fuera.

—Gracias por detenerlo —farfulló, sarcástico.

—Oh, de nada —contestó ella de igual manera—. No pensé que tuvieras prisa por ir a ningún lado.

El chico le dirigió una de sus frías miradas con las que conseguía intimidar a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse, pero ella no se dejó amedrentar. Volvió a acomodarse la cartera en el hombro y se subió el cuello del abrigo. Era impresionante el frío que estaba haciendo a pesar de estar en un recinto cerrado.

Descendieron un par de pisos con el ambiente cargándose de una tensión molesta.

"Sólo un poco más" —se dijo cuando pasaron por el piso siete, sin embargo, el viejo ascensor se detuvo a mitad de camino del seis.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se detenía ahí?

De repente sintió un fuerte remezón y tuvo que agarrarse a una de las orillas para no caer.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó al aire.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su acompañante fruncir el ceño.

—A veces ocurre —replicó, consciente de que la pregunta no era para él—. Se arreglará en un minuto.

Hikari irguió el cuello en una pose orgullosa e intentó tranquilizarse. Sufría de claustrofobia, pero pocas personas lo sabían, y no iba decírselo al estúpido que la acompañaba, y que por coincidencias de la vida, resultaba ser el mejor amigo de su hermano. Yamato Ishida.

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos mientras veía al chico mirarla con un aire burlón.

—O dos —añadió tanto tiempo después que ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para entender de qué hablaba.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

Yamato se alzó de hombros, despreocupado.

—Que puede tardarse un minuto como puede tardarse un par de horas.

—¡Ja! Muy gracioso —replicó, decidida a no caer en su trampa.

—¿No me crees? Piensa lo que quieras. El otro día una señora estuvo tres horas aquí dentro. El ascensor lleva varios meses funcionando mal, pero supongo que no harán nada hasta que no ocurra algo grave.

Hikari entrecerró los ojos, midiendo sus palabras. Para su desgracia, le pareció sincero.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —susurró, y enseguida se aventó contra la puerta del ascensor golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas—. ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡¿Hola?!

Por cada vez que lo preguntaba su voz subía un decibel.

—¡Hola, ayuda! ¡Estamos atrapados aquí!

—No servirá de nada —le advirtió Yamato—. Es Navidad así que no hay nadie, nadie te oirá.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Tú ibas a quedarte en tu departamento hasta último minuto, ¿no? —preguntó Hikari, volteándose a mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

—Sí, bueno. Soy un caso perdido. ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste?

—No me digas que te dolió —replicó irónicamente.

Yamato entornó los ojos. La pequeña hermanita de su mejor amigo era un fastidio. Todos decían que era dulce y comprensiva, Takeru siempre intentaba convencerlo de eso, pero él sólo podía ver a una chica excesivamente optimista que siempre estaba intentando arreglarlo todo, sin comprender la verdadera complejidad de la vida. No todo era bueno todo el tiempo y eso estaba bien.

—No voy a quedarme aquí encerrada con el _Grinch _del siglo XXI —le dijo, orgullosa.

—Has lo que quieras. A mí tampoco me apetece estar atrapado con la _encarnación del espíritu navideño._

Hikari lo miró durante un segundo más y siguió golpeando con todas las fuerzas que tenía, las que en un principio eran bastantes y que fueron menguando con el paso de los minutos. Gritó durante casi media hora, produciéndole una jaqueca insoportable a Yamato, que aún así, no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, pero todo resultó en vano. Nadie iba oírles. También revisó su celular, pero desde luego, no tenía señal.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón, comenzó a desesperarse. Retrocedió algunos pasos torpemente y apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y abrazó sus piernas, con la respiración entrecortada.

Yamato primero no la miró, pero después de un considerable tiempo así comenzó a inquietarlo. Se cruzó de brazos con los dedos de una mano tamborileando distraídamente sobre uno de ellos. La vio de reojo y volvió la vista al frente antes de que se diera cuenta. Lo repitió un par de veces antes de hablar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin aparentar mucho interés.

Hikari, que hasta ese momento parecía haberse olvidado completamente de su existencia, alzó la cabeza algo sobresaltada. Estaba pálida y sudaba. Pensó en contestarle de forma grosera, pero la verdad era que tenía miedo y no le pareció el momento ideal para ser orgullosa.

—Tengo claustrofobia —susurró—. Generalmente puedo con ella, no es la gran cosa, pero… esto es distinto. Nunca me había quedado atrapada antes. Contrario a lo que todos piensan, no es necesario sufrir un trauma para que se produzca —le explicó de la forma más elocuente que pudo.

Yamato entreabrió los labios sin saber qué decir.

—Ya veo —farfulló pocos segundos después sólo para no parecer un idiota—. ¿Hay algo..?

La castaña lo observó con curiosidad, su respiración casi había vuelto a regularizarse, pero su corazón latía tan deprisa como el aleteo de un colibrí. Sintió que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué ibas a decir?

—Olvídalo —determinó Yamato, arrepintiéndose en el último momento.

—No… quiero saber, ¿qué ibas a decir? —repitió ella.

El chico se volvió a mirarla y descruzó los brazos, volviendo a cruzarlos casi enseguida al no saber qué hacer con ellos.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?

Hikari alzó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Estaba ofreciéndoselo su ayuda? Ahora encima de estar descompuesta debía estar alucinando.

—¿Hablas en serio?

Yamato resopló.

—Si lo preguntas de nuevo, retiraré mi palabra.

—Si hay algo… —susurró la castaña enseguida.

—¿Y, qué es?

Hikari se mordió los labios y bajó la cabeza, apenada. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea decírselo, pero era lo único que la calmaba cuando tenía un ataque. Merecía la pena intentarlo, incluso si él se burlaba y le decía que nunca haría tal cosa por ella.

—Mi hermano… el solía cantarme cuando me pasaba.

—¿Quieres que te cante? —preguntó Yamato, escéptico, con un tono que casi rayaba en la burla.

—Lo sé, no vas hacerlo, pero tú preguntaste. De todos modos ya me siento mejor.

Era mentira, pero lo que menos deseaba era darle lástima.

Yamato no dijo nada, simplemente suspiró y tras pensarlo unos segundos se sentó en el otro extremo del ascensor. Hikari se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza contra el pecho enterrándolas en sus costillas. Si apretaba fuerte tal vez el dolor haría que se olvidara del miedo.

De repente lo escuchó cantar y alzó la cabeza automáticamente para mirarlo. Estaba sentado muy derecho, con las piernas recogidas y mirándola a los ojos. Parecía advertirle que si decía algo se detendría, así que prefirió cerrar los suyos y concentrarse en la letra. La conocía, seguramente la había oído en algún lado, pero no recordaba dónde.

Yamato cantaba mucho mejor que su hermano, no por nada era el vocalista de una famosa banda de rock. Su voz ronca y a ratos desgastada parecía transportarla, había tanto sentimiento allí que la hacía desear poder capturarlo. Casi podía imaginarlo, sería como atrapar mariposas. Así de difícil y excitante. Tragó saliva, su corazón comenzaba a calmarse.

_Ten un poco de fe en mí, _repetía él una y otra vez. Estaba segura de que no era de un tema de los _Lobos Adolescentes_, debía ser de alguien más, pero de algún modo Yamato la hacía personal, parecía que la hubiera escrito, que contara su historia, que hablara de sí mismo y se preguntó a quién le estaría pidiendo que le tuviera fe. A ella, desde luego no. Una pena, porque habría aceptado.

Cuando terminó de cantar se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos. Hikari tardó en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hizo él seguía mirándola.

—Gracias —susurró—. Eso ayudó mucho —su corazón ya casi había vuelto a la normalidad, seguía latiendo un poco deprisa, agitado, pero no era por el miedo, sino por una sensación mucho más regocijante y atrayente, así como también desconocida.

El chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y apartó la mirada, descubriendo tal vez que llevaba mucho tiempo viéndola. Carraspeó un poco incómodo.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —le dijo repentinamente.

Hikari levantó la cabeza para hacerle ver que tenía su atención.

—¿Por qué volviste a buscarme? Ya te había dicho que no a ti y a los demás, pero aún así… volviste. No sé si eres muy optimista o un poco tonta.

Sorprendentemente la chica no se sintió ofendida por sus palabras.

—Soy una estúpida, no lo dudes —le contestó—. Vine porque pensé que podía convencerte, tan simple como eso.

—Sigo sin entender.

La castaña suspiró, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

—Es Navidad, nadie debería pasar solo la Navidad. Creí que sólo te hacías el duro diciendo que no querías venir, pero que si yo te hacía ver lo mucho que queríamos tenerte con nosotros, aceptarías. Obviamente me equivoqué.

Yamato no asintió ni negó ante aquella afirmación.

—Así que yo tampoco entiendo. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir?

—Esa es una pregunta difícil.

—Creo que tenemos tiempo —susurró dirigiéndole una sonrisa desganada.

—Nunca me ha gustado la Navidad, ¿vale? —soltó él, de pronto, como si quisiera hablar rápido para no tener tiempo de arrepentirse.

—¿Nunca? —repitió Hikari como si le resultara imposible creerle.

—Nunca.

—¿Por qué no?

—Me trae malos recuerdos.

—Ohhh —por primera vez parecía estar comprendiendo lo que quería decir—. Imagino que no se trata de una chica que te dejó por estas fechas, ¿no? —preguntó a la ligera, sólo para distender un poco el ambiente.

Yamato negó con la cabeza.

—Mis padres se separaron la noche de Navidad.

A pesar de que estaba casi segura de que se trataba de eso, Hikari no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco.

—Ya veo. Takeru nunca me lo dijo.

No quería juzgarlo, pero su hermano menor nunca había repudiado la Navidad de esa forma a pesar de haber vivido lo mismo, y eso impedía que lo comprendiera del todo.

—Takeru era un niño. Hice todo lo posible para que no sufriera lo que yo, que no se diera cuenta de que esa noche, cuando papá se fue, no iba solo a dar un paseo o comprar algo, que la situación ya era irreversible.

—Pero de todos modos después tuvo que darse cuenta por sí solo, ¿no? Es decir, no quiero ser dura ni nada…

—No lo entiendes —la interrumpió él, bruscamente.

—Lo sé, mi familia está unida, así que no tengo idea lo que se siente para un niño, porque eras también un niño cuando tus padres se separaron, ver que su pequeño mundo se desmorona. Debe ser horrible, pero lo que intento decir es que por más que quisieras protegerlo, Takeru también sufrió parte de esa separación, y no es tu culpa. Si él lo superó, también tú puedes hacerlo.

—No es tan sencillo.

Hikari se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse a su lado, un poco titubeante. Dejó una distancia prudente entre los dos para que no sintiera que estaba invadiendo su espacio.

—Lo es cuando tienes amigos… y tú los tienes. Tienes a mi hermano, y a Sora, Koushiro, Jou, Mimi, también a Daisuke y los demás, tienes a Takeru que te sigue admirando a pesar de todo —dudó un segundo antes de continuar, habiéndose dejado para el final a propósito—. Me tienes a mí.

Yamato alzó la cabeza súbitamente ante sus últimas palabras y vio sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. La observó con curiosidad, tal como se observa a un cuadro particularmente llamativo y hermoso, y que sin embargo, no puedes entender del todo. Sólo tienes una vaga idea y la sensación que te produce, pero no eres capaz de definirla.

—De acuerdo, puede que eso no signifique nada para ti. Sé que no tenemos mucho en común, pero…yo sería tu amiga, si me dejaras —continuó Hikari, alzando al final la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con la mirada azul profundo del chico a su lado.

Se quedaron mirando un largo rato sin saber muy bien lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Yamato quiso preguntarle si hablaba en serio, pero recordó lo que él mismo le había dicho antes y pensó que sería una mala idea.

—Está bien si no quieres, claro —replicó Hikari, sintiéndose muy nerviosa para enseguida hacer ademán de levantarse, pero la mano de Yamato, sosteniéndole de la muñeca, la detuvo.

—Quiero —le dijo serio.

—Ohh, genial. Podríamos empezar, ya sabes… desde el principio. Soy Hikari Yagami, ¿y tú?

Yamato la observó perplejo, como si no entendiera lo que pretendía hacer.

—Yamato Ishida —contestó.

—Mucho gusto —le sonrió de la misma forma en que él la había visto hacerlo a todo el mundo, incluyéndolo, aunque nunca hasta ahora se había dado cuenta o se había permitido apreciarlo.

De pronto Hikari empezó a reír con una mezcla de nervios y emoción que burbujeaba en su estómago. No tenía ningún sentido, pero no podía parar de hacerlo y él la miraba sin entender. De pronto alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de una cosa que la hizo callar de golpe. Yamato siguió la dirección de su mirada y comprendió lo que estaba pensando.

—¡Podemos salir por el techo! —chilló ella al borde de la emoción.

—No quiero decepcionarte, pero está muy alto. Tal vez yo podría alcanzar si tuviera algo donde subirme.

—¿Y si me cargas? —sugirió la castaña sin vergüenza alguna—. ¿Podrías?

—Supongo que sí —contestó un poco inseguro antes de levantarse y pararse al medio del ascensor.

Hikari se paró justo frente a él.

—Espera —le dijo a último momento, comenzando a desabrocharse el abrigo, el cual se quitó, dejándolo tirado en un rincón junto a la cartera.

Cuando regresó Yamato se quedó mirando el vestido que había dejado al descubierto. Era rojo y se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo. Tenía unos tacones negros que la hacían ver más alta, pero incluso así sólo le llegaba hasta la barbilla.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Hikari asintió tímidamente y él se acercó un paso, rodeándola con sus brazos sin tocarla, inseguro sobre cómo hacerlo.

—Sólo hazlo —le pidió ella, y así él finalmente la cogió de la cintura impulsándola hacia arriba—. Lo tengo, lo tengo.

Tuvo que agarrarla de las piernas para que ella pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, lo que lo tenía sumamente incómodo, pero ya que no tenían otra alternativa, se dijo que debían intentarlo para tranquilizarse.

—Ah, demonios. Está cerrado, ya puedes bajarme.

Yamato aflojó un poco el agarre, permitiendo que la chica se deslizara lentamente entre sus brazos hasta volver a tocar el suelo.

No se dio cuenta de en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, pero cuando los abrió la vio justo enfrente con las manos delicadamente apoyadas en sus hombros.

—Está cerrado —repitió Hikari sólo para evitar el incómodo silencio que se estaba produciendo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se apartó.

—Demonios, por un segundo creí que saldríamos de aquí —dijo ella, recogiendo su abrigo para volver a ponérselo.

Yamato se descubrió deseando que se quedara sin él para poder admirarla un poco más.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Para parecer una chica tan angelical, maldices demasiado —bromeó.

Hikari sólo pudo reír ante sus palabras.

—Como sea, supongo que podemos pasar la Navidad aquí.

—Lamento que estés atrapada aquí conmigo.

—Vamos, no es tu culpa. De hecho, si no hubieras corrido hasta el ascensor tal vez no lo habrías alcanzado y yo estaría sola.

Yamato no había pensado en eso, pero tenía razón. ¿Qué habría ocurrido con su claustrofobia, habría podido controlarlo sola? Le gustaba sentirse útil para variar, así que prefirió pensar que no.

—La canción que cantaste hace un rato… ¿de quién es?

—Es un viejo tema de una banda estadounidense.

—Ahhh

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, me gustó. Creo que la había oído antes, pero no puedo recordar dónde. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la elegiste?

—No lo hice, simplemente canté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza —mintió él.

Hikari asintió.

—¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Porque parecía que lo decías en serio, ya sabes… ten un poco de fe en mí —comentó a la ligera.

—¿Y qué si fuera cierto?

Hikari levantó la mirada clavándola en la de él por un segundo.

—Desearía que supieras que yo lo hago.

Yamato pestañeó, confundido por sus palabras, pero justo en ese momento el ascensor se balanceó y luego de un breve instante de pánico para ambos, volvió a ponerse en marcha.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, cogiéndola del codo al ver que perdía el equilibrio.

—Sí, sí, gracias —contestó yendo a buscar su bolso una vez que el ascensor se estabilizó—. ¡Saldremos de aquí!

Una vez que llegaron al primer piso, las puertas se abrieron lentamente permitiéndoles ver al conserje del otro lado.

—¡Oh, vaya! No esperaba que hubiera alguien dentro. Menos mal que pude arreglarlo —les dijo—. Si no, habríais estado ahí hasta mañana.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —contestó Hikari, abrazándolo de improviso y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla, que dejó sin palabras a su interlocutor—. ¡Feliz Navidad! —añadió antes de atravesar corriendo el _hall_.

Yamato le agradeció también y siguió a la chica, que se detuvo en la entrada. Tuvo que frenar de golpe, sintiéndose un poco tonto al haberla perseguido así.

—Oh, casi lo olvido. Estaba tan apurada por irme…

—No hay problema, sólo… quería desearte una feliz Navidad.

Hikari le sonrió.

—Feliz Navidad para ti también, Yamato —dijo antes de abrazarlo.

A él no le dio el beso en la mejilla, sin embargo.

Cuando se apartó, Yamato sintió la urgente necesidad de hacer algo, pero no supo qué. Hikari dio un paso atrás y estuvo apunto de marcharse cuando vio algo colgando sobre sus cabezas.

El chico siguió la dirección de su mirada y una vez que detectó el muérdago y volvió a mirarla, la descubrió mirándolo a su vez avergonzada.

—Yo no quería… —susurró—. No sabía que estaba ahí —añadió, pensando que su premura por marcharse, deteniéndose justo en la entrada, podía ser malinterpretada por el chico.

—Está bien, no pensé que…

Hikari no lo dejó terminar. Asintió con la cabeza y se despidió.

—Adiós, Yamato.

Pero apenas había dado unos diez pasos cuando el chico volvió a sujetarla de la muñeca, igual que en el ascensor.

Se dio la vuelta para preguntarle que quería y se topó con su mirada anhelante que parecía querer traspasarla.

—No necesito un muérdago para hacer esto —le dijo justo antes de sellar sus labios con un beso al que ella correspondió sin titubear, cruzando los brazos atrás de su cuello.

Cuando se separaron Hikari sonreía, mientras él lucía más bien aturdido.

—¿Vendrás? —le preguntó.

Yamato sólo pudo soltar una débil carcajada rayana en la ironía.

—¿Me estás chantajeando con un beso? —preguntó de vuelta.

La castaña se mordió suavemente el labio inferior.

—Tal vez —musitó.

—Está bien, iré —se rindió él con un suspiro.

Ninguno de los siquiera había notado la nieve que comenzaba a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Hikari lo abrazó efusivamente, haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¡Gracias! Los demás no podrán creerlo.

Y Yamato sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Minutos más tarde, cuando entraran a la residencia Yagami tomados de la mano como habían estado desde que emprendieron el camino, todos estarían demasiado sorprendidos como para preguntarles el motivo de tal cercanía.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Bueno, con esto concluyen, creo, mis publicaciones navideñas xD

El título, como suele ocurrir, no tiene relación directa con la historia, pero bah... ¿quién dice que tiene que tenerla?

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
